


i'll meet you in the wilderness

by amadfangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fuck Canon, Groundhog Day, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadfangirl/pseuds/amadfangirl
Summary: Emma Swan gets engaged to her boyfriend and merry hell breaks loose in the town of Storybrooke.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 3





	i'll meet you in the wilderness

“Will you marry me, Emma Swan?”

She looked around the restaurant. Her parents were smiling; Mary Margaret had tears welling up. Ruby looked shocked, as did most of Granny’s. Almost the whole town had congregated after the Halloween festival. The diner was adorned in cobwebs and pumpkin cutouts and lit with candles. She was with her whole family, stuffed in their booth, eating pumpkin pie and drinking warm cider. Henry was looking at her, shocked.

Emma’s heart pounded in her chest. She needed time to think. Everyone was staring at her. The whole town had eyes on her, waiting for her answer. How much time had passed? It must have been a few minutes at least. The bustle of the diner had fallen away and stopped completely. They were waiting. Who wouldn’t say yes? This is what everyone wants.Things were good and simple. Why complicate them?

“Well, are you going to say yes?” Hook asked, still on his knees.

“Yeah,” she said quietly. Emma felt out of breath. The diner roared in applause and cheers.

**Author's Note:**

> There is more to come. Quick flag: I think I have seen four seasons of this show. Also, if you like any men on this show, this uhhhhhhh probably isn't for you.


End file.
